


【授权翻译】Force of Habit 习惯所致

by Echy, nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echy/pseuds/Echy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: 他们只是情不自禁。





	【授权翻译】Force of Habit 习惯所致

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Force of Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957427) by [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics). 



> 翻译自@nochick_fics的文章

阿尔不知道他洗澡多久了。显然，时间还不够长，因为爱德还没有探出头来抱怨节水问题。老实说，他的哥哥在这方面有时比老人还坏。

哦，这真是没办法。阿尔早就失去了全部的感官，是的，即使像洗澡这样平凡的事情对他也有特别的意义。温暖的水打在他身上的感觉简直就是一种幸福。虽然他也有其他珍视的感觉——他很快就会沉迷其中——结果是，他最喜欢的娱乐活动中，洗澡这个简单的动作排在第一位。

几分钟后，阿尔决定最好不要再挑战哥哥的耐心了，他关掉了水。他从浴室里走出来，抓起一条毛巾，刚开始擦头发，爱德就冲了进来，准备开始抱怨。

“天啊，阿尔，你还要多久……噢，我以为你还在……"

他感到罪恶。总会有罪恶感。但多的是引发它的欲望。爱德迅速低下头，好像他从未见过他弟弟赤裸的样子。

阿尔并不感到尴尬，他平静地用毛巾包住自己的腰，注视着他。

“对不起。爱德后退几步想关上门。“我会让你洗完——”

“哥哥，”艾尔平静地打断了他。

爱德在门口停了下来，他的眼睛仍然疯狂地扫视着地板，寻找任何能阻止他与青年的目光相遇的东西。“什么?”

“过来。”

“不。”

“拜托了?”

爱德没有回答，也没有离开。如果阿尔没有走到他身边，抓住他的手，并把他拖进浴室，那一刻可能会永远过去。他并不经常采取这样的行动，但在这种情况下，留给他的的选择也不多，就像他担心的，情况远开始失控了。

他站在爱德身边，靠得太近了，他能感觉到每一次呼出的气息都在短促而温暖的阵风中打在他的胸口。意识到自己还握着爱德的手，左手——那只能还有感觉的手，阿尔用拇指玩味地抚摸着他的手腕内侧，因它为此颤抖而感到愉悦。他低下头，用鼻尖抵住艾德的耳朵，闭上眼睛，闻着他哥哥头发的气味。哦，他怎么也错过了这种能力，爱德的气味简直令人头晕目眩。

“这……”爱德开口说，一边用力吞咽，一边摇着他低下的头。“这是错的。”

“我知道。”

阿尔抓住爱德的手，把它引向在两腿之间被毛巾遮住的隆起。然后他推了一把。

这就是一切怎么发生的。

爱德拽下毛巾，抑制不住地发出几声咒骂，用手指紧紧地握住阿尔正在萌发的勃起。阿尔紧贴着他的哥哥，翘起了屁股，被一只绝望而不耐烦的手抚摸着时他放纵地呻吟着。他不确定是因为他拉扯了，或者是爱德推了一下，但不管怎样，在意识到一切之前他的背就被撞到了墙上，爱德倒伏在他的膝盖上，他的阴茎被包裹在一种令人为之疯狂的温暖之中。

他的头靠在墙上，阿尔把他的手指插进爱德的金色发辫，伸出手臂紧紧的搂着他的腰,一只温暖的手和一只冰凉的手稳稳地握着他的屁股。他开始吸吮，慢慢地、深深地,几乎吞入侵入物的每一寸。阿尔挺动着他的臀部，顺着爱德撅起的嘴唇和舔着的舌头前后滑动，这种快感令人目眩，强烈到几乎难以忍受。没过多久，他就能感觉到他阴茎的悸动，他盯着他哥哥的脑袋，被那沉稳的起落所迷惑。

“哥哥”他低声说，几乎认不出自己的声音了——他很惊讶自己会有这种嗓音。

阿尔垂下双手，捧起爱德的脸。他想看看爱德正在对他做什么……以及他对正在对爱德做什么。

“哥哥,看着我。”

爱德抬起头，和艾尔的目光相遇，当阿尔看到他的阴茎抽插在完美的双唇之间时——

“啊! ! !”

——他最后一次用力地在爱德嘴里抽插，从他身体的每一寸都因狂喜而颤抖着，当他的灵魂被一套盔甲束缚时，这种狂喜是他无法理解的。

他放开爱德，从他的嘴里抽出来，顺着墙滑到地板上; 在一切发生之后之后保持站立是不可能的。阿尔闭上眼睛，试图让颤抖的身体平静下来，部分原因是——他现在记起了这一点——在爱德出现之前，他还没有把自己弄干。

爱德站了起来，大概是要漱口，阿尔忍不住从这个讽刺中找到了乐趣:他不会为了救自己的命而碰一些像牛奶这这样无辜的东西，但对于吞下这些东西，他似乎一点问题也没有。

他没有听到流水的声音，而是感觉到一条干毛巾搭在他的胸膛上，他睁开眼睛，看见爱德跪坐在他面前，手里拿着另一只毛巾。

“白痴，”他一边说，一边拉开毛巾，遮住阿尔的下半身。“你都是湿的。”

阿尔给了他一个疲倦、羞怯的微笑。“好吧，如果你没有打断我的话……”

爱德傻笑着，坐回他的膝盖上。过了一会儿，他勉强地叹了口气。

“我们真的必须停止这样做，阿尔。”

“我知道。我们会的。

他向前倾了倾，使劲摩擦他哥哥的裤子里凸出的硬挺。

“但不是现在。”


End file.
